


trigger the fever.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, diabetic fluff lol, home au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: summary : joohyun learns that sometimes love comes with tears, and that’s okay, too.alternatively : seungwan triggers joohyun’s fever.[wendy x irene]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	trigger the fever.

Falling in love should be for fun, not bring you to the verge of tears.

That’s what Joohyun thinks, at least.

Though when she looks around the empty apartment, crusty cardboard boxes still stacked up and unopened, it doesn’t help the fact that she’s long since believed otherwise. The stench of fresh paint stings her sensitive nose, and the floor looks like it needs a vacuum, despite already having had one just last night. It drains her to even think about doing chores right now, especially when her mind has already flicked on a grainy old movie reel behind her eyes. She lays her head back down and shuts them, determined to enjoy it.

Today’s star, like every other time this happens, is an incredibly important person; it’s Son Seungwan.

The girl who reminds Joohyun why she finds flowers so damned beautiful, the girl with every burning star in the galaxy sewn into her irises, and the only girl in the universe Joohyun would be willing to gamble her heart away for. Seungwan’s laugh trickles into her soul and makes her think of vibrant summer colours; of pomegranate cocktails, summer peaches, palm trees and lemon meringue macarons. How does someone manage to make the stripes of the rainbow look less and less saturated each time she looks up into rain-cleared skies?

And even then, Seungwan is _so much more_ than that.

The heels of her palms rub the sleep from her eyes, and Joohyun groans, shaking herself into reality. A long, drawn-out sigh reverberates around the room at the tedious day ahead.

_Better start unpacking,_ she supposes.

Except, she must’ve said it out loud, because…

“… ngh… don’t wanna…” a groggy, honey-dipped voice seeps into the room.

Ah, the reason Joohyun hates being the first to wake up. It means _she’s_ going to be the one doing the missing. Sometimes she thinks she sleeps in on purpose; just to tease.

Joohyun turns her attention to her doe-eyed heartthrob, who’s now yawning and stretching under their makeshift duvet. Slivers of sunshine cast golden rays through the blinds, painting her in their shimmery light and making her look even _less_ human than Joohyun already perceives her.

How is someone so perfect? Angels must exist, mustn’t they?

Seungwan is so precious it makes Joohyun want to cry. And she has, in the past. She almost did this morning, too. But moving into your first apartment together after five years of dating is understandably overwhelming.

Joohyun reaches over to brush a sleepy tuft of satin, caramel hair from tired eyes. “Wan-ah, we _have_ to. I want to set the kitchen up today.”

It’s rather chilly, and it soon has Joohyun trying to warm a bigger space around her. But the shift makes Seungwan think she had meant to get out of bed, and the next thing she feels is two arms tugging her back; further into the mattress and back under the duvet. Joohyun gives a tiny shiver, letting out a sigh of relief when she feels how toasty it is on Seungwan’s side.

The latter presses her close, fitting their forms together like the last two pieces of a puzzle. 

The breezy scent of fruity shampoo cloys the air, and Joohyun takes a deep breath.

After a couple minutes, she’s worming out of the snug grip around her waist and Seungwan reluctantly gives, allowing the older girl to hover above her, to cage her in with both hands pressed on either side of her head. “Come on, Wannie,” she sing-songs, feeling her heart thump harder at the way Seungwan’s dreamy cherry pout unfolds and mirrors the grin on her face.

And Seungwan is… for the _most part,_ an angel. Fortunately or otherwise, the image Joohyun is seeing below her right now, has… other descriptions creeping up her imagination. Naturally rouge-tinted cheeks, dewy skin, the creamy expanse of her neck sloping into high collarbones that disappear past the edge of the duvet ( _all too cruelly,_ she thinks) skews her perception of celestial innocence just a _tiny_ bit _,_ you know?

A moment passes between them before that sunflower smile turns into something downright _sinful._ Seungwan feels a tempting pressure and she glances down to see that Joohyun has wriggled down to settle herself low on her hips. “If we finish the kitchen today,” she entices teasingly, “I know how I want to celebrate.”

Ferocious flames engulf her senses, and it’s seriously clouding the younger girl’s memory. She can barely remember which box they’d packed the kitchen stuff in anymore. Her response is a groan – soft but strained enough for Joohyun to know she’s having the desired effect on her sleepy little girlfriend.

Oh, but.

“What about yesterday’s reward?” Seungwan whines, so adorably it prompts Joohyun to press a firm kiss to surprised, receptive lips.

She moves up to kiss her on the nose for good measure. “What do you mean?”

Seungwan, unable to rid herself from the image of Joohyun straddling her scribbling itself into the grooves of her brain, squirms half-heartedly, mumbling. “… hmph, you said you really liked the way I painted the hall, remember? Surely that deserves a reward too.”

_Clever, clever,_ Joohyun thinks, leaning in to sprinkle a line of butterfly-kisses along Seungwan’s throat. She can practically feel the fresh posies searing onto the younger’s cheeks, a perfect match for her rose-tinted ears. She pauses, mid-way, to murmur against fevered skin. “Does my baby want it now?”

Her answer is a desperate roll of the hips below her and a weak stutter of ‘p-please unnie’ right into her ear.

For a brief second, the older girl surveys the room. They have a _ton_ of unpacking to do.

On the other hand, her little Seungwan _definitely_ deserves a reward for how well she painted yesterday.

She lets her gaze fall back onto twinkling, ocean eyes, taking extra care not to lose herself in that dazzling innocence for fear of having second thoughts about what she’s about to do. 

An amused smile wisps across Seungwan’s rosebud lips and she leans up off her pillow to kiss the love-struck girl above her. Joohyun stares for a minute, stunned. 

Seungwan really is the strawberry-jam surprise in the centre of Joohyun’s pastel pink marshmallow.

_Aish, cute brat._

Then she laughs and rolls her eyes. “Come here, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> small note : did anyone ask for this? no. but did i listen to dream’s “trigger the fever”? on repeat, clearly. i had to scrape the rust off my ‘soft’, but just a casual reminder that i’m only 66.6% evil, yandere incarnate. i can do soft too, i like to think.


End file.
